


Here Comes the Sun

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [18]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Little darling, it’s been a cold lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it’s been here.”





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: Easter/Media - Springtime. 
> 
> This is my first time writing for American Gods. Don't know how I feel about this one. It probably could have been better. :/

“Little darling, it’s been a cold lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it’s been here.”

Easter perked up when she heard a familiar voice singing. She turned around and smiled softly as she saw Media walk their way over, the song fading into a hum. Media held her hand out and Easter accepted it. Last spring had felt like such long ago, and she could feel a slight blush on her cheeks as she thought of what they had been up to during her last party.

“It’s been awhile,” Easter said, as Media started humming another tune while pulling Easter into a slow dance. “I did not know if you were coming.”

“We both benefit from this holiday, Ostara,” Media replied. They leaned in close, her lips just brushing against Easter’s ear, making the woman’s knees feel weak. “Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you.”

“Tomorrow I’ll miss you,” Easter said before turning her head to press the gentlest kiss against Media’s lips. “Happy Easter.”


End file.
